A Marriage
by Satsu 'Uchiha' Hatake
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura adalah pasangan calon suami-istri. Mereka dijodohkan agar kedua perusahaan keluarga mereka bisa lancar. Apakah dalam pernikahan mereka nanti akan tumbuh rasa cinta?
1. Chapter 1

**A Marriage**

**Satsu 'Uchiha' Hatake**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Sasuke dan Sakura adalah pasangan calon suami-istri. Mereka dijodohkan agar kedua perusahaan keluarga mereka bisa lancar. Apakah dalam pernikahan mereka nanti akan tumbuh rasa cinta?**

Halo! Aku Author baru di fic ini, Satsu 'Uchiha' Hatake. Dalam fic pertamaku ini kuharap para readers menyukainya. Well, hope you like it!

* * *

**A Marriage**

**Chapter 1**

Di dalam butik daerah Konoha Street, seorang gadis berumur 21 tahun berambut pink terurai panjang sampai ke punggung, bermata emerald, sedang mencoba gaun berwarna putih yang menjuntai ke bawah dengan banyak renda, yang disebut gaun pernikahan. Dia menatap dirinya yang sedang memakai gaun pernikahannya. Dirinya sangat cantik memakai gaun pernikahan tersebut. Untuk apa dia memakai gaun pernikahan?

"Nona, anda sangat cantik sekali," puji salah satu pegawai yang mengurus gaun pernikahan gadis tersebut. Sakura sedikit memerah karena pujian tersebut. Dan wanita berambut hitam panjang datang menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana dengan gaun ini?" tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang, Mikoto. Dia lihat pantulan bayangan sang gadis bernama Sakura ini di dalam cermin yang menggunakan gaun pernikahannya sambil memegang pundaknya. Senyum terurai di wajah Mikoto, melihat sang calon menantu dibalut gaun putih tersebut.

"Aku menyukainya. Gaun ini sangat indah, Bu," jawab Sakura sambil melihat gaunnya. Kemudian Mikoto menyuruh salah satu pegawai butik itu menata Sakura. Mikoto pergi ke bagian pakaian laki-laki. Pemuda dengan pakaian tuxedo hitam sedang membetulkan kerahnya yang sedikit sesak. Jelas sekali pemuda itu adalah putra keduanya. Mikoto menghampirinya dan memeberi pertanyaan, "Bagaimana dengan yang ini, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh pada ibunya. Setelah membetulkan kerahnya, ia menata jasnya agar terlihat rapi. "Yang ini juga bagus," ucap lelaki bernama Sasuke itu.

Dalam butik itu para pegawai terlihat sangat sibuk. Mereka sebagai pegawai harus memberikan pilihan yang terbaik bagi kedua pasangan tersebut. Karena mereka berdua berasal dari Perusahaan Uchiha dan Haruno. Pasangan yang kita sebut Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno tersebut tengah mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk pernikahan mereka yang akan diadakan 2 minggu lagi. Sang Nyonya Uchiha bernama Mikoto Uchiha sangat mendambakan pernikahan mereka. Ditambah lagi dia mengingkan yang terbaik bagi mereka berdua.

Dan ternyata, kedatangan mereka bertiga ke butik tersebut adalah mencari baju pernikahan mereka yang cocok untuk dikenakan di pernikahan mereka.

Uchiha Corp adalah Perusahaan terbesar di Konoha. Perusahaan mereka sudah berbisnis sampai ke luar negeri. Mereka sudah bekerja sama dengan orang-orang penting di seluruh dunia. Bahkan pewaris perusahaan itu hanya 2 orang, yaitu Itachi Uchiha, anak pertama dan Sasuke Uchiha, ana kedua.

Tak lupa dengan Grup Haruno. Grup Haruno adalah perusahaan yang bekerja sebagai co-worker Uchiha Corp. Berhubung orangtua Sasuke dan Sakura adalah partner dalam pekerjaan, mereka memutuskan untuk menjodohkan Sasuke dan Sakura, agar kelangsungan kedua perusahaan dapat mulus, dan masih menjalin kerjasama untuk ke depannya. Karena keuntungan kerjasama kedua perusahaan itu sangat menguntungkan bagi kedua pihak perusahaan.

Anak pertama keluarga Uchiha, Itachi, sedang memegang jabatan sebagai Wakil Direktur Uchiha Corp, bersama ayahnya yang Direktur Uchiha Corp, Fugaku Uchiha. Sedangkan Sasuke masih melanjutkan kuliahnya di bidang manajemen di Konoha Elite University.

Keluarga Haruno mempunyai 2 anak, yaitu Sasori Haruno dan Sakura Haruno. Sasori walaupun berumur 25 tahun, dia sudah memegang jabatan Kepala Perusahaan di Paris. Sakura pun sama dengan Sasuke. masih kuliah, namun Sakura kuliah di bidang kedokteran. Walaupun Sakura pernah ditentang akan jurusan yang dipilihnya, Sakura masih bersikeras untuk memilih jurusan tersebut. Sakura dan Sasuke kuliah di Universitas yang sama, hanya saja mereka berdua berbeda jurusan.

Meskipun Sasuke dan Sakura masih kuliah, kedua belah pihak keluarga tidak mempermasalahkan, karena walaupun mereka berdua menikah, Sasuke masih diperbolehkan melanjutkan kuliahnya sampai lulus. Sedangkan Sakura diperbolehkan kuliah sampai dia hamil dan mempunyai anak.

Walaupun mereka berdua mempunyai latar belakang yang sempurna, mereka berdua sedikit enggan dalam perjodohan ini. Karena Sasuke mempunyai seseorang di hatinya. Seseorang itu bukan Sakura, melainkan teman satu jurusannya, Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata Hyuuga adalah teman satu jurusan Sasuke yang bisa dibilang cukup dekat dengannya. Walaupun Sasuke mempunyai ketertarikan padanya, hati Hinata tertuju pada sahabat dekat Sasuke, Naruto Namikaze. Dia adalah badut kampus di Konoha Elite University, meskipun dia adalah anak dari pejabat besar, Minato Namikaze.

Di lain tempat, Sakura sedikit mempunyai ketertarikan pada Sasuke. Walaupun dia baru 3 bulan bertunangan dengan Sasuke, rasa sukanya sedikit tumbuh di hatinya.

Sudah dari jam 10 pagi, sampai 2 siang, Mikoto berkutat mencari pakaian yang tepat untuk anak dan calon menantunya di butik tersebut. Mikoto sangat menyayangi Sakura begitu pertama kali melihatnya. Karena itu dia harus membuat yang terbaik untuknya, karena dia sangat mendambakan anak perempuan.

"Ibu, aku sudah mencoba lebih dari 10 kali pakaian yang Ibu pilih," jenuh Sasuke sambil duduk di sofa butik itu melonggarkan dasi di baju tuxedo-nya. Sakura sendiri merasa kecapekan, karena begitu banyaknya gaun pernikahan keluaran terbaru yang membuat Mikoto menginginkan Sakura untuk memakainya.

Sakura ikut duduk di samping Sasuke, menaikkan bagian bawah gaunnya agar tak terinjak, jadi tidak kotor. Sakura menghela napasnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa. Sedangkan Mikoto masih melihat-lihat gaun yang terlihat indah itu di bagian pakaian perempuan. Sementara Sasuke membuka ponselnya, mengutatkan jarinya di tombol angka ponsel.

Sakura melirik sedikit ke arah ponsel Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke sedang mengirim email. Di wajahnya terlihat senyum menghadap ponselnya. Terlihat jelas Sasuke sedang mengirim email kepada Hinata. Sakura yang melihatnya merasa sedikit sakit di hatinya. Karena Sasuke tak pernah sekali pun menunjukkan senyum seperti itu di depannya.

Mikoto berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. Berkata bahwa yang dibutuhkan untuk pernikahan merea sudah cukup. Sasuke dan Sakura melepas tuxedo dan gaun mereka, kemudian berjalan pulang.

Karena Sakura adalah tunangan Sasuke, kedua orangtua Sasuke meminta Sakura mulai tinggal di rumah mereka. Jadi Sakura jika pergi ke mana-mana, dia pulang ke rumah keluarga Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke, Sakura, dan Mikoto pulang naik limosin hitam panjang menuju rumahnya. 30 menit mereka sudah sampai di rumah keluarga Uchiha yang besar. Salah satu boyguard keluarga Uchiha membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilakan Sasuke, Sakura, dan Mikoto keluar dari mobil. Sasuke masuk duluan ke rumahnya dan duduk di ruang keluarga karena kecapekan, diikuti Sakura. Mikoto masuk ke kamarnya Barang belanjaan baju pernikahan mereka ada 10 pasang, jadi gaun pernikahan 10, dan tuxedo 10. dan barang belanjaan mereka dibawa ke kamar mereka masing-masing oleh pembantu rumah.

"Wah, wah. Sasuke dan Sakura belanja, nih?" tanya Itachi yang masuk ke ruang keluarga sambil memegang segelas air putih. Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh ke belakang karena keberadaan Itachi. Itachi ikut duduk di sofa. "Semua belanjaan ini Ibu yang membelinya. Aku dan Sakura hanya menurut saja. Ibu memang ada-ada saja," kata Sasuke menyandarkan punggunggnya.

. Mikoto jelas sekali sangat terobsesi dengan pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura nanti. Dan Sakura beranjak dari sofa.

"Aku ke kamar dulu, ya, Kak Itachi, Sasuke," ucap Sakura sambil memegang rambutnya. Itachi mengangguk dan Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sasuke memasang wajah datar tak mlihat calon istrinya pergi ke kamar. Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya dan menaruh tasnya di atas kasur. Sakura duduk di depan meja kacanya dan melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin.

'_2 minggu lagi aku akan resmi menjadi istri sah Sasuke. Apa Sasuke akan bahagia…_' batin Sakura sedih. Sejak pertemuannya 3 bulan yang lalu, Sasuke tak begitu sering memperlihatkan emosinya pada Sakura. Sakura merasa sedih, calon suaminya tak mempunyai rasa apapun terhadap dirinya. Tapi, apa boleh buat, pertunangan ini didasari karena kelangsungan perusahaan kedua belah pihak keluarga. Dan Sakura tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu kamar Sakura terdengar. Berarti ada yang datang menghampiri kamar Sakura. "Sebentar."

Ceklek. Pintu kamar Sakura dibuka. Sakura tak menyangka bahwa 'dia' mengetuk kamar Sakura, Sasuke.

"Sakura, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Boleh?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk dan mempersilakan Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya. Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya dan melihat sekeliling. Kamarnya rapi, tidak begitu berantakan. Meski sedikit menyakitkan mata, karena warna kamarnya dominan pink.

Sasuke duduk di pinggir kasur kamar Sakura. Sakura duduk di sampingnya. Ada beberapa menit suasana sedikit hening. Dan Sakura memulai pembicaraan. "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap langit-langit kamar. Dan kemudian bergumam, "Kita akan menikah…"

Sakura yang mendengar sedikit tersentak. Kenapa Sasuke bicara seperti itu? Apa Sasuke tidak senang?

"Sasuke, kau tidak senang?" tanya Sakura lirih. Sambil bertanya Sakura memegang tangan besar Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh ke arah tangannya dan tidak melakukan perlawanan. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Sasuke membawa kepala Sakura ke pundaknya, dibiarkan bersandar. Sakura terkejut akan perlakuan Sasuke.

"Bukan. Aku bukannya tidak senang. Hanya saja, kau tahu kalau kita masih kuliah. Sebenarnya daripada menikah, aku lebih ingin meyelesaikan kuliahku," ucap Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung menarik kepalanya.

Sasuke terkejut. Sakura menarik kepalanya tiba-tiba. Dan Sakura memegang erat bajunya di dadanya. "Jadi kau tidak ingin menikah denganku?" tanya Sakura. Bulir-bulir air matanya menetes ke pangkuan Sakura. Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Sakura, diputar badannya agar menatap badan Sasuke.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau menikah denganmu. Aku hanya belum siap saja…" ucap Sasuke seraya membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura terkejut ketika ia berada dalam pelukan Sasuke. Hangat dan nyaman, namun perasaan perihnya masih terasa di dalam hatinya.

"Sudah, sudah… aku tidak akan ke mana-mana," ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Sakura. Mereka masih mempertahankan posisi itu sampai malam.

* * *

3 hari kemudian sebelum hari H…

Sakura dan Sasuke keluar dari limosinnya menuju kampus. Sasuke langsung berjalan ke kelasnya tanpa menunggu Sakura. Sakura langsung menuju kelasnya dan teman-temannya sudah ada di kelasnya.

"Pagi Ino, Tenten," salam Sakura. Ino dan Tenten menoleh ke sumber suara. Sakura duduk di sebelah Ino, dan dia merogoh-rogoh tasnya.

"Pagi, kau ngapain, Sakura?" tanya Tenten. Kemudian Sakura memberikan 2 kartu berwarna merah pada mereka berdua. "Ini, kuharap kalian datang," kata Sakura tersenyum. Ino dan Tenten melihat surat itu dan terkejut setengah mati.

"KAMI-SAMA! Sakura! Ini benar?" teriak mereka berdua. Sakura sweatdropped dan mengangguk. Ino dan Tenten saling menatap. Dan mereka berdua membuka kartu tersebut. Saat dibuka. Mereka berdua lebih terkejut lagi.

"Sakura? Kapan akan diadakan? Ini bilang tanggal 12 September? Berarti 3 hari lagi, dong!" kata Ino. Sakura mengangguk lagi. Ino dan Tenten langsung memberikan pelukan dan kata selamat. "Selamat, Sakura!"

Sakura membalas pelukan mereka. Dan mereka melepas pelukannya. Mereka berbincang-bincang soal pernikahannya sampai jam masuk datang.

Di tempat Sasuke…

Sasuke masuk ke kelasnya. Ia melihat Hinata dan Naruto sedang mengobrol di dalam kelas. Ada rasa ngilu di hati Sasuke, melihat seseorang yang di hatinya bersama orang lain. Apalagi itu teman dekatnya sendiri. Sasuke berusaha memperbaiki dirinya dan duduk di depan Hinata dan Naruto.

"Ah, Teme! Pagi!" kata Naruto menyalami Sasuke sambil hormat. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh pelan. Sasuke menghela napasnya dan memukul muka Naruto, tapi tidak terlalu keras. "Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Naruto sambil kesakitan memegang objek yang paling sakit.

"Itu hukumanmu karena memanggilku 'Teme', Dobe," kata Sasuke membuka tasnya. Naruto langsung sewot kembali. "Hei, kau juga memanggilku 'Dobe'! Apaan, itu!"

"Hn, ini. Untuk kalian berdua," kata Sasuke sambil memberikan Hinata dan Naruto 2 kartu berwarna merah. Hinata dan Naruto menerimanya dan membuka kartu tersebut. Begitu dibuka, Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

"Hei, ini benar? Teme!" tanya Naruto sambil memegang kerah baju Sasuke dan menggoyang-goyangkan badan Sasuke kencang. "Naruto-kun, sudahlah," kata Hinata menghentikan Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto melepas kerah Sasuke.

"Hn, itu benar. Kalian berdua kuharap datang ke pernikahanku hari minggu nanti," kata Sasuke membetulkan kerah bajunya. Dan Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke erat. "SELAMAT, TEMEE!"

Sasuke kewalahan. Naruto semakin memeluk erat Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. "DOBE, LEPASKAN AKU!"

Naruto melepas pelukannya dari Sasuke. Dan Sasuke memegang lehernya yang agak sakit. Dan Hinata memberikan selamat pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, selamat, ya," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum. Hati Sasuke kembali terenyuh.

"Ya…"

* * *

**To be Continued**

Gimana? Kuharapa para senpai dan readers menyukainya…

Dan aku meminta review dari para senpai dan readers, serta nasihat atau memberikan point-point yang menurut kalian kurang atau kurang pas. Dan nanti akan kutambah dan akan membuat para sanpai dan readers puas!

Arigatou, jaa!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Marriage**

**Chapter 2**

**Satsu 'Uchiha' Hatake**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Sasuke dan Sakura adalah pasangan calon suami-istri. Mereka dijodohkan agar kedua perusahaan keluarga mereka bisa lancar. Apakah dalam pernikahan mereka nanti akan tumbuh rasa cinta?**

**Maaf pada nunggu lama, nyok. Hehe... Nih ada chap 2**

**

* * *

**

**A Marriage**

**Chapter 2**

Di gedung Konoha Great Hall yang terletak di pusat kota Konoha, banyak orang sedang sibuk menata gedung tersebut. Gedung itu diberi tirai putih, meja untuk makanan, karpet, kursi, dan altar ditata dengan hati-hati dan rapi. Ruangan di gedung itu terlihat seperti surga putih, karena seluruh dinding ditutupi dengan kain putih.

Tapi, kenapa gedung itu ditata? Oh, tentu saja untuk acara resepsi pernikahan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pernikahan antara kedua pasangan ini, Sasuke dan Sakura.

Keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno tengah melihat-lihat dekorasi ruangan tersebut. Terlihat indah ruangan tersebut. Sedangkan tokoh utama pasangan ini, Sasuke dan Sakura, sedang melihat altar yang akan digunakan mereka untuk mengucapkan janji mereka. Hati Sakura sangat berdebar-debar kalau dua hari lagi akan menikah. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar sambil melihat altar tersebut. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Uum... Sasuke, bagaimana menurutmu tentang resepsi pernikahan kita nanti?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke hanya menjawab 'hn' seperti biasanya. Sakura kembali menatap altar. Padahal, pernikahan mereka akan dilaksanakan dua hari lagi, tapi Sasuke tidak menunjukkan emosi apa-apa tentang ini. Sakura sendiri malah takut kalau Sasuke enggan dengan pernikahan ini.

"Sa-Sasuke, kita balik, yuk. Aku mau ke orangtuaku..." Sakura memegang lengan baju Sasuke dan menarik-nariknya. "Hn." Mereka berdua balik ke hall utama, di mana keluarga mereka berdua berada. Saat mereka berdua sampai, Mikoto menghampiri mereka.

"Sasuke, Sakura, bagaimana dekorasi ruangan ini?" tanya Mikoto dengan wajah bahagia. Sakura melihat-lihat sekeliling. Tataan ruangan itu sangat indah. Tinggal sedikit lagi, ruangan itu selesai. Sakura mengangguk setuju. "Bagus, Bu Mikoto. Indah sekali."

Sasuke hanya diam saja. Benar-benar, deh. Pernikahannya sendiri kok tidak komentar!

"Ne, Sasuke-chan, komentar, dong. Bagaimana?" tanya Mikoto sambil memencet pipi Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. Sasuke tersadar dan menyingkirkan jari Mikoto. "Iya, iya. Bagus, kok. Kalau Ibu yang menata pasti bagus," jawab Sasuke.

Orangtua Sakura, Kakashi dan Hanare, berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan Sasuke. Hanare mengelus pipi Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura tersenyum merasakan sentuhan dari ibunya. "Sakura sayang, Ibu tidak sabar menunggu pernikahanmu. Ibu senang sekali," kata Hanare sambil memeluk Sakura. Sakura membalas pelukannya. Ia merasa senang, tapi ia juga merasakan perih. Bahwa Sasuke yang akan menjadi suaminya tidak pernah mencintainya. Sakura singkirkan pikiran itu, supaya orangtuanya tidak begitu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Yang penting orangtuanya bahagia.

"Tuh, Sasuke-chan. Kau lihat, Sakura-chan sangat baik dan manis. Bahkan dia sangat patuh dan sayang pada orangtuanya," bisik Mikoto. Sasuke hanya berdeham biasa.

Tinggal dua hari lagi, kehidupan kedua insan ini akan berubah.

.

.

.

.

Karena besok adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu, Sasuke dan Sakura tidak masuk kuliah. Mereka disuruh mengistirahatkan badan mereka untuk besok. Yang paling mengetatkan tentang mereka berdua adalah Mikoto. Ia ingin mereka berdua tak dipusingkan dengan hal-hal lain dulu. Fokus ke pernikahan mereka berdua.

Jam 15.20, kuliah siang pasti sudah selesai. Sasuke sedang konflik dengan hatinya. Ia menyukai Hinata, sedangkan pernikahannya akan diadakan besok. Ia tak ingin mengakhiri masa-masa sebelum menikah begitu saja. Dengan hati mantap, ia mengambil ponsel flip-nya dan mencari kontak '_Hinata H_.'.

Ponsel Hinata berdering dari tasnya. Ia angkat sambil berjalan pulang. Tumben, Hyuuga 'kan termasuk keluarga kaya. Kenapa Hinata jalan kaki? Mungkin pengalaman baru.

"Moshimoshi, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke bernapas lega. Syukurlah Hinata mengangkatnya. "Ya, ini aku. Bisa ketemu di taman dekat kampus?" tanya Sasuke. "Mm-mm. Kutunggu di sana, Sasuke-kun," kata Hinata. Setelah itu, Sasuke dan Hinata mengakhiri pembicaraannya. Sasuke mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya.

Sakura yang sedang berada di ruang tv melihat Sasuke lewat. Ia beranjak dari sofa mengikuti Sasuke ke pintu depan. Sakura mengangkat alisnya. Mau ke mana Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke hanya membuka pintu lalu bergumam, "Aku mau ke luar sebentar. Aku tidak akan lama." Sasuke menutup pintunya setelah selesai berkata. Sakura hanya ber-oh, lalu menunjukkan wajah sedihnya.

Hinata menunggu selama lima menit di taman. Dan mobil merah parkir di depan taman. Itu pasti mobilnya, batin Hinata. Dan benar, yang keluar Sasuke.

Sasuke berlari ke arah Hinata. Hinata tersenyum. "Maaf, Hinata. Kau menunggu lama?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata menggeleng. "Hanya lima menit, kok."

Sasuke bernapas lega. Ia tidak membuat Hinata menunggu lama. Sasuke duduk di bangku taman tersebut. Hinata pun mengikutinya. Angin sore berhembus melewati tubuh mereka berdua.

"Sasuke-kun, apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" tanya Hinata. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh pada Hinata. Sasuke menggenggam tangan kiri Hinata dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hinata, aku akan menikah besok. Masih sempat bagiku untuk membatalkannya. Karena itu, Hina-"

"Apa? Kau mau membatalkan pernikahanmu? Kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata terkejut. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata erat.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata! Aku menyukaimu. Karena itu, kau mau bersamaku? Aku bisa mengurus pernikahanku nanti. Akan kubatalkan kalau kau menerimaku. Kumohon, Hinata," kata Sasuke agak keras. Hinata terdiam. Sasuke menyukainya? Tapi, ia akan menikah dengan Sakura. Dan bukankah, Hinata...

"Sasuke-kun, aku sangat tersanjung. Tapi... Maaf, kau tentu tahu kalau aku menyukai Naruto-kun. Sampai sekarang, aku masih menyukainya..." ucap Hinata lirih. Sasuke yang mendengarnya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sangat menyukainya. Tapi, Hinata tak membalas perasaannya.

"Apa... Tak ada kesempatan untukku, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedih. Hinata memandang ke arah lain. Bagaimana sekarang? Hinata menyukai Sasuke, tapi hanya sebatas teman. Hanya Naruto yang menempati isi hatinya. Tak pernah terpikir kalau Sasuke bisa masuk ke sana.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mempunyai Sakura, 'kan? Dia akan menjadi istrimu. Belajarlah mencintainya. Aku tahu kalau kau menikah berdasarkan perusahaan keluarga kalian. Tapi, lihatlah Sakura. Dia baik, cantik, dan pintar. Bahkan dia ingin menjadi dokter. Dia lebih baik dariku, Sasuke..." lirih Hinata. Sasuke bertanya pada hatinya. Apa benar yang dikatakan Hinata. Apa artinya ia benar-benar harus membiarkan takdirnya mengalir begitu saja? Apa ia harus benar-benar melihat Sakura sekarang? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di otak dan hatinya, dan terngiang di telinganya.

"Hn, mungkin kau benar."

Hinata menghela napas lega. Syukurlah Sasuke mau mengerti. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. Dan kuucapkan sekali lagi. Selamat, ya."

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

"_Sayonara, Hinata..._"

Sasuke masuk ke rumah besarnya. Ketika masuk, yang menyambutnya adalah Sakura. Sasuke melihat ke wajah Sakura yang penuh senyum saat menyambutnya.

"Okaeri-nasai, Sasuke. Kau lelah?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia hanya berjalan ke arah Sakura dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke pelukan Sakura. Sakura terkejut ketika Sasuke menaruh kepalanya di tengkuk leher Sakura. Napas beratnya berhembus di lehernya.

"Sa-Sasuke? Kau... baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke tak menjawab dan tangan kekarnya mulai memeluk pinggang kecilnya. Sakura jadi kaku. Tumben-tumbennya Sasuke memperlakukan Sakura seperti ini.

"Sakura..."

Sakura membatu. Panggilan Sasuke... begitu lembut. Terdengar perih...

"Sasuke, kuantar ke kamarmu, ya." Sakura mulai membopong Sasuke yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Sakura buka pintu kamarnya dan menaruh Sasuke. Sakura melepas pegangannya dan mulai berjalan ke luar. Tapi, ada yang menghalangi Sakura.

"Sakura... Tetaplah di sini. Kumohon..." pinta Sasuke lirih. Sakura melihat ke wajahnya. Wajahnya begitu kesepian. Apa Sasuke ingin ditemani?

Sakura mengangguk. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang Sasuke. Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Ia menutup matanya supaya tenang. Sakura mengelus rambut hitam Sasuke. Sasuke begitu merasakan tangan Sakura mengelus kepalanya langsung beranjak dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Dengan begitu, Sakura berada di bawah, dan Sasuke di atas.

"Sa... Sasuke? Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang merah padam. Sasuke memasang wajah datar dan tangannya bergerak mengelus pipi Sakura. Sakura menutup matanya karena takut. Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya di dada Sakura. Sakura pun membeku.

"Sa-Sasuke! K-kau-"

"Ssh... Biarkan seperti ini. Aku... ingin tetap seperti ini. Sebentar saja..." Sakura terdiam. Sasuke memeluk Sakura yang berada di bawahnya dengan erat. Ia mulai menutup matanya. Tangan Sakura mulai memeluk kepala Sasuke. Mereka berdua tertidur dalam keadaan saling berpelukan.

'_Mungkin Hinata benar. Aku harus belajar mencintainya..._'

* * *

"Sakura, kau terlihat cantik!" kata Ino di ruang rias. Sakura belum memakai gaun pengantinnya, hanya rambut pinknya yang selesai ditata. Rambutnya disanggul dan dikeritingi ujung-ujungnya. Tinggal memakai baju pengantinnya saja. Tenten dan Ino duduk di sofa ruang rias sambil menunggu Sakura ditata oleh para penata rias.

**Di tempat Sasuke...**

"Teme! Lihatlah dirimu! Kau terlihat ganteng, lho!" Naruto cekikikan melihat Sasuke yang sedang didandani. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan, kalau laki-laki didandani? Rambut Sasuke yang tergantung di sebelah kanan dan kirinya ditaruh di belakang telinganya sedikit. Poninya di ke sampingkan sehingga dahinya terlihat. Wajah putihnya terpampang jelas menampilkan ketampanannya.

"Diam, Dobe. Aku jadi tak bisa konsentrasi," kata Sasuke merengut kesal. Dari tadi, Naruto mengoceh melulu tentang keadaan Sasuke sekarang. Bikin Sasuke pusing saja.

Ya, hari ini tepat hari pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura. Kedua orangtua mereka sangat bahagia. Fugaku dan Kakashi mengobrol di hall. Mikoto dan Hanare berada di ruang rias Sakura. Sekarang, Sakura sedang melihat bayangan dirinya di depan cermin. Ia memakai gaun pengantin putih _strapless_, hiasan bunga mawar dari kain terpasang di depan dada kirinya. Bagian depan rok pengantinnya pendek sampai ke setengah pahanya, dan bagian belakangnya panjang. Di belakang pinggangnya terdapat pita yang berbuntut panjang. Mikoto sengaja memilih yang modelnya seperti ini agar tidak terlalu biasa. Karena baju pengantin biasanya menutupi seluruh kaki.

"Sakura-chan, kau cantik sekali!" puji Mikoto yang berada di sebelah Sakura. Sakura tersipu melihat dirinya. Wajahnya diberi make-up yang tidak terlalu tebal. Sehingga terlihat sederhana, tetapi menawan. Hanare mengambil kotak sepatu yang disiapkan untuk Sakura. Hanare menyuruh Sakura memakai sepatunya.

"Sakura, sepatunya pas di kakimu!" Sakura mengangguk benar. Sepatunya pas dan kakinya terlihat berkilauan dengan sepatu putihnya. Ino mengambil kamera digital dari tasnya.

"Tante Hanare, tolong foto aku dan Tenten dengan Sakura, ya!" pinta Ino. Hanare mengangguk dan menyalakan kameranya. Sakura duduk di tengah, Ino dan Tenten di samping Sakura. Hanare meng-klik kameranya. Dan _plash_!

Fugaku masuk ke ruang rias Sasuke. Ia melihat putranya sedang di depan cermin merapikan scarf yang ada di bawah kerahnya. Fugaku tutup pintunya dan membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Ayah..." Sasuke memutar badannya. Fugaku duduk di kursi meja rias melihat penampilan anaknya. Sasuke menggunakan tuxedo dengan bunga mawar kecil berada di depan dada kanannya. Sepatu hitamnya mengkilat. Tatanan rambutnya rapi.

"Sasuke, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Fugaku. Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Perasaan Sasuke kalau jujur masih campur aduk. Di dalam hatinya, Hinata masih ada, tapi, Sakura juga mulai datang meski hanya sedikit.

"Baik-baik saja," jawab Sasuke biasa. Fugaku hanya berdeham mengerti dan berdiri dari kursinya. "Ayo, Sasuke. Upacaranya sebentar lagi akan mulai. Sebagai pengantin pria, kau harus lebih cepat dari pengantin wanita."

.

.

.

Sakura berada di depan pintu hall utama. Di sebelahnya, Kakashi melihat kalau Sakura gugup. Ia menepuk kepala Sakura.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Sakura. Santai saja," kata Kakashi menenangkan Sakura. Tangan kiri Sakura melingkar di tangan Kakashi, tangan kanannya memegang bunga mawar. Sakura masih gugup. Bagaimana kalau nanti dia terpeleset? Kalau nanti salah mengucapkan ikrarnya? Aakh...!

Kakashi mengecup pipi kiri Sakura. Sakura membeku dan melihat ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi tersenyum lebar dan maskernya. Sakura tersenyum kecil. Duuh... Kakashi ada-ada saja.

Permainan piano mulai dimainkan. Kakashi menutup wajah Sakura dengan cadarnya. Pintu ruangan itu mulai dibuka. Yang memainkan piano adalah Itachi. Sakura berjalan ke arah altar, di mana Sasuke berada. Saat berjalan, Sakura melihat Hinata duduk bersama Naruto di sebelahnya di kursi ketiga dari depan. Rupanya dia datang, batin Sakura. Kakashi melepaskan pegangannya saat mereka berdua sudah berada di altar. Dan pendeta di altar berdeham pelan.

"Ehem. Marilah kita mulai upacara ini. Sasuke Uchiha, apakah kau bersedia menerima Sakura Haruno sebagai istrimu. Dalam sehat dan sakit, kaya dan miskin, dan suka dan duka?"

"Aku bersedia."

"Sakura Haruno, apakah kau bersedia menerima Sasuke Uchiha sebagai suamimu. Dalam sehat dan sakit, kaya dan miskin, dan suka dan duka?"

"Aku... Bersedia."

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian sudah resmi menjadi suami-istri. Kau boleh mencium pengantin wanitamu."

Sasuke membuka cadar yang menutupi wajah Sakura dan melihat wajah Sakura yang memakai make-up. Sakura begitu terlihat cantik. Apalagi Sakura memakai baju pengantin. Sasuke membawa wajahnya ke wajah Sakura dan menutup matanya. Sakura juga menutup matanya, menunggu ciuman darinya. Ciuman yang akan mengikrarkan mereka dalam pernikahan mereka.

Bibir Sasuke berhasil bersentuhan dengan bibir Sakura. Ciuman itu terasa lembut, bibir Sakura yang berbeda ukuran dengan Sasuke membuat ia mudah melumatnya. Sorakan dan tepuk tangan terdengar dari ruangan tersebut.

"**Selamat berbahagia!**"

* * *

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Sakura!" kata Ino dan Tenten di acara resepsi pernikahannya. Sakura memeluk balik pada mereka berdua. Acara resepsi pernikahan itu dihadiri ratusan orang. Bahkan orang dari luar negeri pun datang. Memang saja, perusahaan keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno adalah perusahaan tersohor di seluruh dunia. Para tamu ada yang sedang berbicara, makan jamuan yang tersedia, minum, dan berdansa. Alunan lagu merdu mengalir di gedung tersebut. Dan pengantin pria ini sedang berkumpul dengan teman-teman satu kampusnya.

"Hei, Sasuke. Selamat atas pernikahanmu, ya!" Laki-laki berambut cokelat dan memiliki tanda segitiga berwarna merah di bawah matanya menaruh tangannya di pundak Sasuke. Sasuke hanya berdeham pelan. Sasuke berkumpul dengan Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, dan Hinata.

"Hei, Teme. Kalau kau mau melakukan malam pertamamu, adegannya direkam, ya! Aku ingin lihat seberapa liar kau di ranjang. Hehehe," kata Naruto di sebelah kiri Sasuke. Neji menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Aduh! Neji, apa-apaan, kau! Sakit, tahu!" Naruto memegang kepalanya kesakitan. Hinata mengelus-ngelus kepala Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata. Naruto masih menangis gaya anime. Naruto memang berlebihan.

"Hn, aku mau balik." Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan temannya. Ia melihat Sakura yang sudah melepas cadarnya, meski rambutnya masih diikat, sedang duduk di kursi untuk pengantin, melihat orang-orang yang berdansa dengan ria. Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Sakura terkejut dan Sasuke hanya berdeham pelan. Sakura membiarkan Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau dari tadi melihat ke arah sekumpulan orang di sana. Kau ingin berdansa?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura membeku. Sasuke tepat sekali. Sakura mengangguk malu. Sasuke berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya memegang tangan Sakura.

"Ayo, berdansa denganku."

Sakura terdiam. Wajahnya sudah dipastikan sangat memerah. Sakura mengangguk dan berdiri. Mereka berdua memasuki kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berdansa. Sakura menaruh tangan kirinya di pinggang Sakura, dan tangan kanan Sakura di pundak Sasuke. Mereka berdansa pelan karena lagu yang dimainkan adalah permainan piano dari Itachi. Mereka menghabiskan waktu di acara resepsi dengan terus seperti itu.

* * *

"Sakura, bukalah ini!" kata Mikoto dan Hanare. Mereka bertiga berada di ruang rias Sakura. Sakura membuka kotak yang diberikan mereka berdua dan kaget melihat isinya.

"I-ini...! Bu Mikoto, Ibu!" Sakura berteriak karena isinya... Hebat!

Isinya satu set bra dan celana dalam berwarna pink kemerahan. Dan satu lingerie yang... menggoda. Pikiran Mikoto dan Hanare sudah jauh, atau memang tepat?

"Sakura, resepsi pernikahan 'kan sudah selesai. Sudah sewajarnya, 'kan. Dan Fugaku juga sudah memberi tiket paket bulan madu ke Paris ke Sasuke. Kami berempat sudah merencanakan untuk menginapnya kalian di villa keluarga Uchiha. Kamarnya juga sudah didekorasikan. Dan... pakai ini saat bulan madumu, ya?" kata Mikoto sambil mengedip. Sakura sudah mau meledak. Apa... tidak terlalu cepat?

**Sementara itu di tempat Sasuke...**

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. Paket bulan madu?

"Eer... Ayah, apa ini agak terlalu cepat? Besok aku dan Sakura pergi ke Paris?" tanya Sasuke sambil menarik scarf-nya. Fugaku menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, Sasuke. Malah sudah sewajarnya, 'kan? Tenang, fasilitas di sana sudah diatur. Kau tinggal menikmati saja," kata Fugaku sambil tertawa. Sasuke menggarik-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Eer... Oke. Aku akan berangkat besok bersama Sakura, 'kan?" Sasuke memastikan. Fugaku mengangguk.

"Ya. Sekarang ayo kita pulang. Kau harus berkemas-kemas."

Sasuke menghela napas.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**hahhahhaha... akhirny bisa update...**

**REVIEW?**

**and read my 2nd SasuSaku ff, The Ship of Dreams!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 : Honeymoon Day 1

**A Marriage**

**Chapter 3**

**Satsu 'Uchiha' Hatake**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Sasuke dan Sakura adalah pasangan calon suami-istri. Mereka dijodohkan agar kedua perusahaan keluarga mereka bisa lancar. Apakah dalam pernikahan mereka nanti akan tumbuh rasa cinta?**

Chap 3! Start reading, won'tcha?

* * *

**A Marriage**

**Chapter 3**

Ngiiuuuung...

Sudah tiga jam mereka berdua berada di pesawat. Sasuke tertidur dengan headset masih menempel di telinganya. Sedangkan orang yang berada di sebelahnya, sedang membaca buku kedokterannya supaya tidak bosan. Bayangkan saja, ke Paris selama limabelas jam. Seberapa bosannya manusia berada di pesawat selama itu?

"Zzz..."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ia mendengkur. Suara dari headsetnya masih berbunyi. Dengan pelan, Sakura mencabut kedua headset-nya, dan mematikan iPod-nya. Sasuke kelihatan lebih nyenyak. Sakura tersenyum dan melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

"Permisi, Nona Sakura. Ada yang Anda inginkan dari menu pesawat kami?" tanya salah satu pramugari dari pesawat pribadi keluarga Uchiha. "Aku ingin jus jeruk satu," kata Sakura. Pramugari itu mengangguk dan membuka mulutnya. "Kalau Tuan Sasuke?"

"Dia masih tidur. Nanti saja setelah dia bangun," kata Sakura. Pramugari itu mengangguk dan bilang untuk menunggu jus jeruknya. Sakura mengangguk dan melihat ke arah jendela. Sakura duduk di ujung, jadi gampang kalau melihat ke luar.

'_Hmm... Ini acara bulan madu kami. Aku harap semua berjalan lancar..._'

Sasuke bangun dan tersadar kalau headset-nya tidak tertancap di telinganya. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah kanannya melihat Sakura tertidur sambil memegang bukunya. Sasuke mengambil jaketnya dan menyelimuti Sakura. Sakura tertidur sambil tersenyum. Mungkin karena dia mimpi indah.

Sesampainya di bandara , mereka berdua turun pesawat dan keluar dari bandara. Mobil limousin sudah menunggu mereka di parkiran. Sekeluarnya dari bandara, mereka pergi menuju villa mereka.

Villa keluarga Sasuke sangat besar. Letaknya di atas bukit daerah paris. Dindingnya bercat putih, tanaman-tanaman asri terlihat sangat indah. Villanya sangat luas. Ada kolam renang yang luas di belakangnya. Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dari limosin dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk yang sudah dibuka oleh para pelayan. Sasuke dan Sakura duduk sofa ruang tengah dan melegakan diri mereka.

"Tuan Sasuke, Nona Sakura, apa anda ingin makan siang? Kami sudah menyiapkan makan siang di halaman belakang," kata pelayan yang menghampiri mereka. "Hn." Sasuke beranjak dari sofa dan ke halaman belakang bersama Sakura. Di sana sudah disiapkan meja makan dan jamuan makanan untuk makan siang. Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk di ujung meja, dan Sakura di sebelahnya. Mereka berdua makan dalam suasana sunyi, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, sampai makan siang mereka selesai.

Sasuke duduk-duduk dulu di kursi makan, menunggu makanan sedang diserap di dalam tubuh. Sakura juga hanya diam, tapi...

"Sa-Sasuke... mau berkuda denganku?" Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura. Wajah Sakura memerah melihat Sasuke menatap wajahnya. Sasuke beranjak dari kursi makannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu masuk villa.

"Kau tunggu di sini. Akan kupanggil pelayan untuk menyiapkan barang-barang untuk berkudanya."

Sakura tersenyum senang. Syukurlah Sasuke mau. Beberapa menit Sakura menunggu Sasuke sudah memanggil Sakura untuk pergi ke kandang kuda.

**xxx**

Mereka berdua sudah ganti baju dengan pakaian berkuda. Sakura melihat-lihat di kandang kuda tersebut. Banyak kuda putih, hitam, cokelat, dan lain-lainnya. Sakura melihat ada kuda putih di pojok kandang. Ia menghampiri kuda itu dan mengelus kepalanya dengan pelan.

Kuda itu tidak memberontak. Sakura tersenyum dan memanggil Sasuke. Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan melihat kuda putih yang sedang dibelai Sakura. Sasuke menoleh dan bertanya pada Sakura, "Kau mau naik yang ini?"

Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke segera memanggil penjaga kandang kuda dan menyuruh mereka untuk mengeluarkan kudanya. Sakura mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan keluar dari kandang kuda.

Kudanya sudah dipasangkan sadel. Sasuke menepuk-nepuk kepala kudanya agar tenang. Sakura berada di sebelahnya. Dan salah satu pelayannya menghampiri mereka berdua, bersama dengan kuda.

"Tuan Sasuke, Nona Sakura, sadelnya sudah dipasang. Silakan Anda berdua menaikinya," lapor pelayan tersebut. Sakura ingin sekali menaikinya, tapi, saat menaikinya, ia malah kesusahan. "Nnngh... duh, susah sekali naiknya..." keluh Sakura. _Kudanya tinggi sekali_, pikir Sakura kesal. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura berpikir sendirian sedikit tertawa. Ia menghampiri dan membantu Sakura naik ke punggung kudanya. "Nah, ayo naik."

Sakura berusaha naik ke punggung kuda dibantu Sasuke. Dan akhirnya Sakura berhasil. Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura dan memegangkan tali kudanya. Kedua kaki Sakura ditaruh ke tempat kaki sadel. Setelah itu, Sakura bingung. Gimana mau jalan kudanya?

"Tepuk pahanya, nanti dia jalan," kata Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk dan menepuk-nepuk paha kudanya. Tapi... tetap saja, kudanya tidak mau jalan. Sasuke menepuk dahinya, Sakura menepuknya terlalu pelan. Malahan, Sakura seperti mengelus-ngelus pahanya.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk naik ke punggung kuda bersama Sakura. Sasuke menyingkirkan kaki kiri Sakura dan naik ke punggung kuda. Hup! Sasuke sukses naik sekaligus membuat Sakura memekik. "Eek!"

"Sudah, sini, biar aku saja. Berpegangan saja padaku," kata Sasuke. Sakura berpegangan pada Sasuke sesuai perintahnya. Sasuke memegang tali kendalinya dan mulai menepuk paha kuda dengan kakinya. Kudanya langsung berjalan mengitari lapangan kuda. Sasuke berniat keluar dari lapangan dan mulai mengitari daerah-daerah bukit dekat villa. Sasuke menambah kecepatan kudanya dan mulai berlari. Sakura tertawa kecil karena angin menggelitik perutnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil terus fokus pada arah depan.

Mereka sampai di atas bukit. Sasuke turun dari kuda dan membantu Sakura turun. Sasuke memarkirkan kudanya di dekat pohon, lalu memberikannya sebuah apel. Sakura melihat ke daerah bawah dari atas bukit. Pemandangan saat sore cantik sekali.

"Sasuke! Ayo ke sini!" panggil Sakura. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Sakura menunjukkan pemandangan kota Paris dari sini. "Lihat! Menara Eiffel kelihatan dari sini. Hihihi, cantik sekali..." kagum Sakura. Sasuke hanya berdehem pelan mengerti.

Sakura melihat ke daerah bawah bukit, ada taman bunga yang dipenuhi berbagai macam bunga. Taman itu terlihat berwarna-warni. Sakura jadi ingin ke sana. "Uum... Sasuke, di bawah sana ada taman bunga. Boleh ke situ?"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, lalu melihat ke bawah. "Tapi... Kita 'kan harus lewat sungai, kuda yang ini takut lewat air, lho. Jadi... Bagaimana?"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal. "Tapi, Sasuke... Hanya melihaaat saja, ya? Kudanya ditinggal di sini tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" pinta Sakura dengan rayuan _puppy eyes_-nya. Sasuke menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dan menghela napas. "Oke, kita ke sana, ya."

Sakura memekik senang dan menarik tangan Sasuke. Mereka berdua berlari menuju bawah bukit. Sasuke melihat rambut panjang Sakura yang melambai-lambai ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan terus berlari.

Sakura dan Sasuke tiba di tepi sungai. Kalau mereka menyeberang, mereka bisa terus jalan sampai ke taman bunga. Sasuke menoleh ke Sakura yang sedang membuka sepatu _boot_-nya.

"Sakura, kau sedang apa?"

"Lepas sepatu. Mendingan telanjang kaki kalau mau menyeberang sungai ini. Lagian, tingginya cuma setengah betis. Gulung saja celananya, nanti tidak akan kebasahan, kok." kata Sakura setelah melepas sepatu. Ia melepas kaos kakinya dan menggulung-gulung celananya. Sakura mulai berjalan menyeberangi sungai, melawan rasa dingin air tersebut. Sasuke ikut melepas sepatu boot-nya, kaos kakinya, dan menggulung celananya. Lalu, menyeberangi sungai mengikuti Sakura.

Sakura berhasil melewati sungai dan menggerak-gerakkan kakinya, supaya kakinya tidak basah lagi. Sakura menunggu Sasuke menyeberangi sungainya. Setelah selesai menyeberang, Sasuke menggerak-gerakkan kakinya juga. Sakura langsung berjalan duluan meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napas dan berjalan mengikuti Sakura.

Setelah berjalan selama lima menit, akhirnya Sakura dan Sasuke sampai di taman bunga. Sakura langsung berlari ke sana dan melihat banyak bunga di sana. Sasuke hanya duduk bersila di tepi taman, melihat Sakura yang ngocar-ngacir ke sana-sini.

"Sasukee... Ke sini...!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menuju Sakura. Sakura memegang setangkai bunga mawar putih, lalu ditaruh di atas telinga Sasuke.

"Kalau begini, kau terlihat cantik, Sasuke. Hehehe..." tawa Sakura. Kerutan di sebelah wajah Sasuke mulai terlihat. Sasuke langsung menggelitik Sakura.

"Kau ini...!"

"Kya-hahahahahahahaha...! Sasuke, geli! Ahahahaha...!"

.

.

.

.

Setelah 30 menit bersenang-senang di taman bunga, mereka balik ke tempat kuda. Dan harus menyeberang sungai lagi... Sakura menyeberang duluan disusul Sasuke. Di tengah-tengah, Sakura terpeleset dan refleks Sasuke menangkap Sakura. Tapi, mereka jadi terjatuh berbarengan. Alhasil, baju yang mereka kenakan jadi basah total.

"Aah... Jadi basah... Maaf, Sasuke. Kau juga jadi basah," ucap Sakura. Sasuke menggeleng, lalu menyiram Sakura.

"Kyaa!"

"Karena membuatku jadi basah."

"Uukh!"

'_Hahaha, dia lucu sekali..._'

* * *

Selesai berkuda, mereka kembali ke villa. Para pelayan dikagetkan penampilan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah basah total. Para pelayan segera membawakan handuk untuk mereka. Setelah menerima handuk, mereka mengganti baju dan menunggu makan malam. Setelah makan malam, Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar mereka. Sasuke sendiri hanya menonton TV. Mengapa Sakura langsung kabur ke kamarnya? Oh, tentu saja. Ini adalah malam pertama mereka, malam yang harus dilakukan oleh suami istri setelah menikah.

Sakura membuka kopernya dan mengambil _lingerie_ yang diberi oleh Mikoto dan Hanare. _Lingerie_ itu amat menggoda. Sakura takut kalau ia memakainya malam ini, Sasuke tidak akan tertarik atau menganggap Sakura ingin melakukan malam pertamanya cepat-cepat.

Krieet...

Sakura mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Ia buru-buru menaruh _lingerie_-nya kembali. Sasuke melihat Sakura berada di depan koper yang tertutup. Ia menaikkan alisnya, lalu bertanya, "Kau mau mandi?"

Sakura terkejut dan menoleh pada Sasuke. Ia menggeleng. Sasuke hanya berdehem pelan dan berjalan menuju kopernya. Sasuke mengambil celana piyama dan pakaian dalamnya, lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. "Aku mandi dulu."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya. Sakura menghela napas sebentar. Ia berpikir-pikir lagi, apa ia benar-benar harus memakai lingerie pemberian ibu dan ibu mertuanya? Ia benar-benar takut sekarang. Selama 20 menit ia berpikir, Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia hanya mengenakan celana piyama dan kaos dalam. Wajah Sakura sudah memerah padam. Sasuke hanya mengenakan pakaian itu, rambutnya basah, wajah tampannya terpancar mempesona, membuat Sakura terpesona.

Tiba-tiba Sakura tersadar. Ia segera berdiri dan mengambil _lingerie_ tersebut, lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya bingung. _Dia aneh_, pikir Sasuke.

'_Uukh... Bagaimana ini, aku pakai atau tidak... Ibu, Bu Mikoto, aku takuuut...!_' batin Sakura berteriak. Sakura ingin memakai lingerie-nya, tapi perasaan takut menghantuinya. Ia mulai menjernihkan pikirannya melalui acara mandi yang sekarang akan dilakukannya.

Sakura menjatuhkan kakinya ke atas permukaan air di _bathube_ kamar mandi, lalu, menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya. Ia mulai jernihkan pikirannya. Apa ia harus memakainya atau tidak.

Selama 15 menit, Sakura sudah selesai dengan pikirannya. Ia sudah memutuskan. Ia akan memakai lingerie-nya. Apapun yang Sasuke katakan, Sakura tetap akan memakainya.

Sasuke sedang membaca buku tentang ekonomi di atas ranjang. Ia menoleh ke arah kamar mandi karena suara pintu kamar mandi dibuka. Ia melihat kepala Sakura yang nongol di balik pintu. Kelihatannya dia sedang bersembunyi di balik pintu. _Kenapa dia bersembunyi_, pikir Sasuke.

"Sakura, kenapa kau bersembunyi seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Sakura tetap tak mau keluar. Ada semburat merah yang terpampang di wajahnya. Sasuke beranjak dari ranjang berniat menghampiri Sakura, tapi, Sakura langsung berteriak.

"Ja-jangan ke sini!"

Sasuke terhenti. Ia jadi semakin bingung. Sakura tidak mau lepas dari pintu kamar mandi. Sasuke menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam sebentar. Sasuke malah tambah penasaran. Akhirnya Sakura membuka mulutnya. "Sa-Sasuke... Kumohon, jangan marah, ya."

Sasuke malah tambah bingung. "Kenapa aku harus marah padamu? Keluarlah, aku tidak akan marah."

Sakura akhirnya lepas dari pintu kamar mandi. Sasuke melihat Sakura memakai _lingerie_ berwarna merah darah yang menggoda. Wajah Sasuke sudah memerah padam.

'_Woow... Seksi sekali..._'

Sakura menutup daerah-daerah menggodanya karena Sasuke melihat Sakura dengan tatapan bengong. Sasuke langsung tersadar dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lalu, melihat Sakura lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura. Wajah Sakura langsung memerah. "Kemarilah, Sakura." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Sakura membalas uluran tangannya dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Sasuke menarik Sakura agar lebih dekat, lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

Sasuke mencium wangi tubuh Sakura yang baru mandi. Aroma bunga Sakura dan susu _cream _menempel di tubuhnya. Tangan kanan Sasuke menjalar naik ke leher Sakura, lalu memegang dagunya dan memutar badan Sakura. Jadi, mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain. Wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat, sampai tidak ada jarak di antara mereka.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, menunggu aksi Sasuke selanjutnya. Sasuke secara perlahan merebahkan tubuh Sakura di atas ranjang. Sakura sudah merasakan keempukan ranjang dan hawa keberadaan Sasuke di atas tubuhnya. Sasuke menurunkan badan dan kepalanya, sehingga kedua tubuh insan itu saling menempel seperti perangko. Sasuke mengecup pipi kiri Sakura dan terus ke arah kiri sampai ke cupingnya. Ia kulum cupingnya dengan nafsu, membuat Sakura merasa geli dan terangsang. Sakura memegang pundak Sasuke erat. Ia merasa geli sekali, cupingnya terus-terusan dikulum begitu.

Sasuke menghentikan kulumannya dan menatap wajah Sakura. Mengapa Sakura memegang pundaknya erat sekali? Apa dia belum mau?

"Sakura, kenapa kau memegang erat pundakku? Kau... belum mau?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng, lalu berkata, "A-aku... tadi merasa geli saat kau me... err..." Sakura kesulitan mencari kata-kata yang pas. Sasuke tersenyum nakal dan mengulum cupingnya yang satu lagi. Dan lagi-lagi Sakura dibuat geli oleh kuluman Sasuke.

Selesai mengulum cuping, Sasuke perlahan menurunkan kepalanya hingga bibirnya menempel dengan bibir Sakura. Mereka berdua saling membagi hasratnya dalam ciuman panasnya. Sasuke terus melumat bibirnya dan meminta gerbang mulut Sakura dibuka. Karena Sakura tidak tahan, ia secara langsung membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Sasuke bermain. Lidahnya menjalar ke seluruh ruang mulutnya. Lidah Sakura terus tertahan karena sulit untuk bergerak. Sasuke menyudahkan _french kiss_-nya. Ada saliva yang saling berhubungan antara bibir Sakura dan Sasuke. Seberapa panas ciuman di antara mereka.

"Sakura... Aku... Ingin melanjutkannya..." ucap Sasuke lirih. Wajah Sakura memerah padam. Ini... Ajakan Sasuke untuk melakukan malam pertama? Waaah...

"Mmm..." Sakura mengangguk setuju. Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tangannya menarik tali _spagetti lingerie_ Sakura.

Dan malam itu terus berlanjut...

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Chap 3 selesai! Akhirnya bisa updet... Makasih atas review2 kalian yang bikin aku bisa updet. Karena aku udah updet, review bermunculan lagi, doooong... sama aku amu nanya. ada yang tau dimana aku bisa lihat/baca/download sasusaku doujinshi?

Makasiiih...!


End file.
